


Waiting.

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: John's perspective of the events.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 283





	Waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some (mild) John/Melissa action!

John hates this supernatural shit show that Beacon Hills has become. Especially when his kid gets hurt. 

After the first text from Stiles with the top of the Nemeton and then the following ones of the body inside it John had shared with Chris, Derek and Scott. 

Scott, bless him, had looked a little green. 

Derek shrugged helplessly, muttering "Peter would know what it means." 

But Chris looked both grim and interested. Taking the phone and studying the photos, Chris examined them with clinical detachment. 

Suddenly Scott, Derek, Malia, Kira and Lydia - the supernaturals- stopped and stared out toward the Preserve. John looked out the window seeing the fire and smoke pluming straight up and then plunging back down. 

"Scott, Derek. Go, now!" Chris commands. They wolf out and are gone in the blink of an eye. 

John snatches his phone back and calls his son. 

It hurts to hear Stiles in so much pain and John stays on the phone until he hears Derek say something about coming back. 

He hangs up and immediately makes another call. 

"John?" 

"Mel, did I wake you?" 

"No, Scott called me earlier to stand by just in case." John can hear the tiredness in her voice. "Did you find Peter?"

"Not yet but Stiles is hurt. I don't know-"

"I'm on my way." Melissa's voice is firm and calm. John relaxes with a soft smile. 

"Thanks Mel." 

"Anytime, John, you know that." She says softly and John can hear her rustling about and a door close. "I'll be five minutes." She hangs up before he can say anything else. 

John waits. 

He feels relief when Malia rushes to the door. She pulls it open and Derek comes in carrying an unconscious Stiles, Scott on his heels hand on Stiles' neck black veins up his arm drawing his pain. 

At first John doesn't understand, then he sees it. Stiles' right hand. It's held away from his chest by one of Derek's. It's burned. Black at the fingertips, red raw, blistered and bloody. 

"To the shower, Derek." Lydia says firmly after a moment of quiet. John glances at her, she's pale and her hands are shaking but she takes charge. "Get his hand under lukewarm water. Scott don't stop. Danny keep searching. Kira look through the bestiary about the Nemeton Peter's might have more information than the Argents'. Malia call Deaton find out what he knows about a coven in the are and the Nemeton." 

As soon as she stops speaking there is a flurry of movement. 

John sinks onto the stairs. He needs his cop-hat on however he can't shake the dad-hat. He's too worried about his son. 

Soon enough Melissa is crouched in front of him, a warm hand on his cheek. 

"Stiles," John gasps out. "You need to see-"

"Shhh, John." Melissa soothes. "I've seen to him. He's upstairs asleep in Derek's bed. Scott's with him, still draining his pain. His hand is bad, fourth degree burns to his finger tips, third degree burns to his palm and back of his hand ."

"Hospital?" 

Melissa shakes her head. "Too hard to explain. I'll give it an hour before I check again." 

She squeezes herself on the step next to him. "I don't know what I'd do without you." John admits and she gives him a soft smile.

"Let's hope you never have to find out." Melissa jostled his shoulder with a light chuckle. 

"Let's go to dinner." 

"Now?" Melissa checks her watch and John covers her hand with his. 

"No. Later, when Stiles is stable and we've got Peter. We should have dinner. Together." 

Melissa's cheeks get a pretty pink tinge to them and she ducks her head slightly tucking a curl behind her ear. "Just us?" 

"You want Scott and Stiles to join us on a date?" John raises an eyebrow. 

"Oh, it's going to be a date is it?" 

John knows she's teasing him. He lifts her hand and presses a lingering but dry kiss on the back. "Indeed it will be."

"About time too!" Scott shouts from upstairs. 

John glances around to see everyone pointedly not looking at them. Of course there's no privacy in a crisis nor with supernatural creatures around. 

He's embarrassed but not ashamed. John stays right where he is on the bottom step holding Melissa McCall's hand. She squeezes his fingers and settles her body more comfortably against his.

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr.](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
